Por ser pervertido, este es tu castigo
by Haruko-Chii
Summary: Oh, Kid, ¿que haces a estas horas leyendo libros obscenos? ¡Sos un chico malo, muy malo, mereces ser castigado! (?) (KidxChrona, aunque agregaré más parejas a lo largo de la historia :) ¡Pasen, damas y caballeros!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichiwa! He venido aquí (ya que termine los deberes) con otro one-shot, basado en hechos reales (Si, desgraciadamente, me pasó a mi)**

**Así que... Nos leemos abajito.**

**Disclaimmer:**** Soul Eater no me pertenece :'I Solo la trama de este humilde fic.**

Eibon.

Desde que descubrió ese nombre junto al de su padre en el arma demoniaca de aquel tren, esta enloquecido por información, referencias, cualquier cosa que le indique algo sobre el tal Eibon.

¿Por que el nombre de su padre estaba en aquella arma? ¿Que relación tenía con Shinigami-Sama?

Preguntas como estas rondaban la mente de Death The Kid, ¿y que mejor lugar para saciar su curiosidad que la biblioteca?

Ya era bastante tarde cuando salió de su mansión, directo a Shibusen. Todos sus amigos de seguro estarían en sus casas, estudiando, en el caso de Maka, durmiendo, en el caso de Soul, parloteando, como su amigo Black Star. Pobre Tsubaki, de verdad admiraba a aquella chica, de seguro es la única que puede soportar a un ser egocéntrico como su técnico.

Al llegar a su destino, busco desesperadamente en las estanterías repletas de polvo, libros que le ayudaran a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Pero Eibon no existía allí.

Fue entonces cuando decidió pedirle ayuda al hombre detrás de el escaparate. Le hablo sobre su pedido, pero para su mala suerte, el único libro que el deseaba, ya estaba adquirido por otra persona, la cual no dejó su nombre, solo sus siglas: "M.G."

Estaba dispuesto a irse de allí, decepcionado, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un cartel se posaba arriba de el pasillo de estantes de libros, donde citaba: _**Zona restringida, solo adultos.**_

Aquello fue suficiente para convencerlo, e ir y adentrarse como un chico malo que no obedece las reglas. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor: el hombre al cual le había pedido ayuda, ya no estaba. Perfecto.

-Eibon... Eibon... ¿Donde estas...?- repetía el ojiambar, mientras ojeaba las estanterías.

Momento. Ninguno de los títulos que aparecían el el lomo de los libros era... lo que el buscaba.

Más bien... ¿eran promiscuos?

Para "sacarse la duda" (no engañas a nadie, Kid, sos un pervertido), tomó uno de ellos, que leía en la portada: _"Humedad y la ropa interior"_. Abrió el libro algo nervioso y puso una página al azar: _No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Mark, el muchacho más lindo y popular de todo el colegio estaba parado en mi habitación, mirándome fijamente, semi-desnudo, esperando mi respuesta._

_-¿Me das permiso? - Volvió a preguntar. Sonrojada, asentí con la cabeza y deje que me quitara la falda. Él aún conservaba su ropa interior. Me recostó en mi cama, y continúo desvistiéndome._

_Se posó sobre mi, y me besó. Me pidió que me deshaga yo misma de su ropa interior. Y lo hice. Era completamente inexperta en eso, pero me las arreglé para sacarle el boxer con la boca._

_Acabé mi trabajo. Mark volvió a ponerse sobre mi, y lamió mis pechos. Segundos despúes podía sentirlo dentro de mi. Dolía demasiado, no aguante las lágrimas y hasta creo que grité. Minutos después, lo hacíamos en silencio. Solo se escuchaba nuestras agitadas respiraciones. A excepción de unos pasos. Pasos cerca de mi habitación, cerca de mi puerta. Oh dios mio, la perilla se está girando. ¡MI PADRE! ¡SANTO CIELO, MI PADRE NOS HABÍA SORPRENDIDO EN PLENO ACTO!._

Kid dejó de leer el libro y lo guardo en su lugar cuando sintió culpable su conciencia. Por un momento, se imaginó a Chrona y él, siendo los personajes de ese libro. Claro, sin contar la parte de ser enganchados como conejitos. Se sonrojó a más no poder, y rechazó la idea de inmediato. Pero esa lectura lo había dejado con ganas de más. Así que miró los libros de la estantería, esperando que alguno de ellos fuera... un poco más "subido de tono" que el anterior.

Tomó el que le pareció más obsceno: _**"Penetración Perfecta". **_Volvió a escoger una página al azar, avergonzado de si mismo por estar en la sección de lectura erótica.

"_No esperé más, no me importaba el estar en un lugar público, no había mucha gente en ese pasillo. La tomé por las muñecas con fuerza, y subí sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Con mi mano libre levante su falda, y rocé su intimidad con mis dedos. Esta muy húmedo ahí abajo. Ella solo repetía que la dejara ir. Le bajé las bragas completamente, y desabroché mi pantalón. Tomé sus muslos y los subí a mi cadera. Cundo me metí dentro de ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Mi fuertes embestidas la hacían gritar, pero nadie oía. Manchó mi pene de sangre. Una virgen, una inocente vir...-_

-Vaya, vaya. Vaya.- La lectura de Kid fué interrumpida de repente gracias a la vos de su profesor, y el padre adoptivo de la chica a la cual se sentía furiosamente atraído.. -¿Que tenemos aquí, Kid?- preguntó Stein, aunque sabía claramente la respuesta.

-Eh... y-yo... n-no es lo que usted cree.- tartamudeó el chico. _¿Por que a mi?_, pensó. Stein le arrebató el libro de las manos y sonrió maquiavélico.

-"Penetración perfecta"...- rió.- Leyendo libros pornográficos, en medio de la noche, y en el colegio. ¿Que diría tu padre?- se burló cruelmente el profesor. Maldita la suerte de el Shinigami menor.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LE DIGA, ME CASTIGARÁ!- rogó llorando el amante de la simetría, tomando a Stein de la remera, sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Él solo reía ante la vergonzosa situación.

-¿Que sigue, Kid? ¿Masturbarte en el salón?

-¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ ¡NO LE CUENTE A NADIE! ¡LO AYUDARÉ A DISECCIONAR! ¡LE SERVIRÉ COMO EJEMPLO! (¿eh?) ¡PERO NO LE CUENTE A NADIE, SERÍA VERGONZOSO PARA EL APELLIDO SHINIGAMI!

-Podría mantener tu secreto... Podría.

-¿Sí?- preguntó esperanzado Kid.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer por mi... Marie y yo estaremos fuera por 4 días... Tu padre nos ha encargado una misión, y pues, no puedo dejar sola a Chrona. Sería retroceder en todo lo que ha avanzado. Pensé en dejarla con Maka en su departamento pero Blair ya esta allí, y no quiero darle más preocupaciones. Iré al grano, Chrona se quedará contigo, ¿que te parece? Además estarán Liz y Patty, y se lleva bien con ellas, ¿verdad?- Había escuchado bien. ¡¿Chrona?! ¡¿En su mansión!? ¡¿SOLA?!. Kid no sabía si eso era bueno a malo. En solo pensar en lo que podía hacer con Chrona estando a solas... ¡NO! ¡De verdad estaba convertirse en un pervertido! Si tocaba a Chrona, Stein lo mataría... Además, dudó que Chrona quisiera hacer "cosas" con él.

-E-eh... N-no...- balbuceó nervioso e indeciso Kid.

-¿No? Bueno, supongo que iré a la Death Room y visitaré a tu padre, le dará mucho gusto verme, ¿no crees?- sonrió el muy maldito, ¡¿POR QUE ESA CRUELDAD?!

-¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!- Respondió Kid casi desesperado.- Chrona estará conmigo durante esos 4 días.

-Eso pensé. Cuídala, Kid.- dicho esto, Stein desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando a un chico preocupado en la biblioteca.

-¿y... ahora que hago?

**¡Hay, estoy nerviosa! Espero que les guste, y de no ser así, no se censuren y denme su opinión, no importa que tan desgarradora sea (?)**

**Maldito Stein, ¡¿A que terribles actos someterás a mi amado Kid? D: (?)**

**Ok, mucho drama y exageración por hoy, tesoros, ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Konnichiwa! Perdonen si me tardé un poco, es que tengo una perrita nueva que requiere muchos cuidados, es agotador, pero ahora esta en el veterinario y puedo darme un respiro ¡y es escribir!**

**Bueno, bueno, ya me callo y no los retengo más.**

* * *

><p>Mientras volvía a su casa, un nervioso Kid se cuestionaba y respondía el mismo:<p>

-¿Que hago? ¿Que hago ahora? ¿Podré resistirme a tal tentación? Maldito Stein, y maldita también Chrona por ser tan preciosa... ¡¿QUE ACABO DE DECIR?! El miedo me está afectando. Si la toco, su padre... Bueno, padre adoptivo, me matará.-dicho esto se arrodilló en piso, tal cual hace cuando sufre sus ataques emo, digo, de asimetría- ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Realmente estoy muerto, es preferible pasar un día con Excalibur!, No... no, no, momento. Ella estará con Liz y Patty- se engañó así mismo, con una risita leve y nerviosa. Y así, siguió su camino.

–

Cuando llegó, desganado, encontró a Liz, pintándose las uñas, y a Patty, mirando fijamente una cajita de gomas de mascar (si que es rara).

-Kid-kun, ¿por que a esta hora?- preguntó preocupada la mayor de las hermanas Thompson.

-Yo... _yo estaba excitadamente leyendo libros pornográficos, hasta que el idiota de nuestro profesor me encontró y me dejo a su hija en manos. _(Lo pensó, pero **no lo dijo) **Tendremos vista los próximos cuatro días- dijo sonrojado.

-¡¿VISITA?!- La voz emocionada de Patty retumbó en toda la sala- ¡¿Quien es, quien es?!- Kid tragó saliva, y puso un cara mas o menos igual a que que expresar luego de conocer a La Espada Sagrada. (Oh, si, _Excalibur face _xD)

-Chrona.- Sin más, se dirigió a su habitación dejando a las gemelas boquiabiertas.

-¿Chro...na?- preguntó Patty.- ¡Hurra!

Al día siguiente, Stein le había explicado a Chrona que pasaría cuatro días en la mansión. Ella o se opuso, ni protesto. Maka, auque estaba enojada, no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya que Stein insistía en que no quería darle más preocupaciones. Hoy, Maka se encontraba bastante inquieta, vigilaba a Kid a cada minuto. Aunque Kid apenas pudo abrir la boca e todo el día, si, estaba bastante nervioso. Patty abrazaba a Chrona constantemente, recordándole cosas como "¡Dormirás conmigo y con mi onee-chan, y no te preocupes, no te dejaremos sola por que a Kid-kun se le ocurrirán cosas per-" no terminaba la frase ya que Liz intervenía. SOul fue el úico que habló con Kid. Bueno, o habló, sino que le daba consejos como "No le vayas a hacer nada _no cool_, ¿escuchaste?" bastante sobreprotectores.

Al final de las clases, los chicos se despidieron de Kid, Patty, Liz y Chrona.

-Diviértete, Chrona-chan- le recomendó Tsubaki, amable, como siempre.

Chrona solo asintió con la cabeza. Patty llevaba un bolso con ropa de Chrona. La pequeña hermana de Liz si que estaba emocionada por la inquilina.

-¡Vámonos ya Chrona, Rayitas tiene que darme comida!- ¡Ah! Ragnarok. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de molestar, lo hacía.

Antes de que todos partieran, Maka le dió un aviso muy claro a Death the Kid con señas: "La tocas, y te mato".

Al llegar a la mansión, después de un camino silencioso, a excepción de los cantitos y tarareos de Patty, llegaron a la mansión. Chrona se sorprendió al ver lo bonita y simétrica que era. Apenas pasaron por la puerta, y contactaron a Shinigami-sama.

-¡Hola hola, chicos, Kid, tus lineas se ven tan bonitas como siempre! ¿Y como están?- preguntó curioso y divertido.

-Padre, sabes que no me gusta que me digas esas cosas. Eh...mmm.. Chrona ya esta aquí.- Patty la tomo de la mano y la llevó consigo hacia adelante, para que Shinigami-sama la viera.

-¡Aquí está, aquí está!

-¡Ah¡ Chrona-chan, ¿como estas?

-Bi-bien.- contestó Chrona, sobandose el brazo.

-Espero que estés cómoda aquí ¡Nuestra casa es tu casa! Bueno, creo que ya debo irme, ¡Spirit quiere jugar cartas y tomar té!, ya saben, cualquier inconveniente no duden es decirme. ¡Chaito!

-Bueno, ven Chrona, la habitación esta por aquí. Vamos Patty- dijo Liz, llevándose a Chrona y a Patty de las manos.

-Shi-Shinigmi-kun, gra..cias- le dijo Chrona, en el trascurso.

Kid no podía estar más rojo. Las palabras no le salían, así que solo se quedó callado.

Las hermanas Thompson había ayudado mucho a Chrona, guardando su ropa en uno de los placard, haciéndole la cama, etc. Una vez que habían acabado, se sentaron a cenar. Kid observaba a la pelirosa cuando esta estaba distraída diciéndole a Ragnarok que cuidara sus modales en la mesa.

Terminada la cena, Patty comenzó a hablar animadamente con Chrona. Bueno, ella estaba animada.

-¡Chrona, si tienes miedo a la oscuridad, puedes dormir conmigo! ¿si? ¡No tengas vergüenza en decirlo, yay!- Comentó la amable Patty. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser dos en la cama, ya que a veces Liz tenía pesadillas y se infiltraba bajo las sabanas de su hermana.

-Patty, Chrona, ya es tarde, vayamos a dormir chicas.- De las tres Liz era la mayor, por lo tanto se comportaba un poquito autoritaria pero maternal.

Antes de irse a la cama, Liz fue con Patty al cuarto de baño, la primera para ponerse una mascarilla en el rostro, y la segunda para lavarse los dientes.

Chrona estaba sola en el cuarto, desvistiéndose para colocarse el pijama.

Kid, por su parte, estaba en la cocina, pensativo. Le pareció que debía disculparse con Chrona por no haberle respondido en su agradecimiento. Entonces se dispuso a hablar con ella. Esperaba a estar más tranquilo para entonces.

Caminó hasta la habitación de las chicas.

-Eh.. eh, Chrona, yo...-mientras abría la puerta...-quería discul... ¡AH! ¡Perdón!- Al ver a Chrona en la habitación, en bragas y sostén negros, simples pero se veían muy sexy en ella.

Liz y Patty escucharon el grito de Kid, e inmediantamente fueron que sucedía.

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?! LA POLICIA PATTY EXIGE SABER- Gritó Patty dándole un patada a la puerta.

-Yo... Y-yo... Chrona...-balbuceó avergonzado.- ¡NO FUE MI INENCIÓN!- Gritó como último recurso para luego correr y encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿Que...dijo?- preguntó confundida Liz.

-¡RAYITAS TRATÓ DE APROVECHARSE DE LA INÚTIL DE CHRONA, ES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, VAMOS CHRONA, PODEMOS ACABAR CON EL!- Ah... Ragnarok, que aunque sus intenciones son proteger a su técnico, no... lo demostraba de la mejor manera :T

-¿Pero que pasó?- quiso saber Liz, nuevamente.

-¡¿QUE PASÓ?! ¡RAYITAS ENTRÓ CUANDO CHRONA ESTABA EN ROPA INTERIOR!- Gritó Ragnarok. A Liz le tomó unos segundos procesar la información, luego...

-¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah, de nuevo, perdónenme por la demora! (. . ') Será la última vez.<strong>

**Gracias a Jumbiie Hana, por el apoyo que me ha dado, me hizo muy bien hablar con ella en estos días ¡Saludos a tu pequeño maltés!**

**Y agradezco a mis lectoras, que aunque son pocas, son muy leales 3**

**Sin más: ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ah...! (. . U) ¡Perdonen por tardar! Es que estos últimos días estuve uff, muy ocupada. Les cuento: Recientemente se cumplieron mis trece lunas, que en mi religión (paganismo) es un año, lo cual indica que soy oficialmente una Wicca. Fue agotador, ya que es un evento que se realiza de noche, al aire libre y a la luz de la luna, se traza un circulo en la tierra y se invocan a los dioses y bla bla bla. ¡Ah! También pude escoger mi nuevo nombre, ya que una vez iniciado el ritual, comienza una nueva era, lo cual significa que puedes escoger un nombre por el cual serás conocido. Elegí Haruko 3 :) Y el 6 de diciembre, que será la proxima Luna Llena, debo hacer otra ceremonia mas o menos así, no tan complicada, llamada Esbat.**

**Bueno, bueno, ¡basta de aburrirlos!**

Kid estaba en su habitación, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. Su mente repasaba lo visto anteriormente: A Chrona, más sexy que nunca, en bragas y sostén negro, simple e inocente como siempre. No fue más de tres segundos, probablemente los más excitantes y vergonzosos de tuda su vida. Cuando su pulsó se calmo, se percató de que el bulto de su entrepierna ahora estaba erecto. ¡Demonios! Aún estando solo, la vergüenza se presentaba.

Se sobresaltó cuando tocaron a su puerta desesperadamente.

-¡¿Kid?! ¡Kid! Abre ahora, tenemos que hablar.- Liz. Sonaba seria. _Estoy en problemas_, pensó Kid. Y si, lo estaba. Le habló desde el la habitación, sin abrir la puerta.

-Liz, cálmate, ¿si? Puedo explicarlo, lo que pasó es...

-¡DEGENERADO! ¡Admítelo, lo hiciste a propósito!- lo acusó Liz.

-¡No! ¡No, Liz, tienes que creerme, fue un malenten-

-L-Liz...- Kid fue interrumpido por la voz tímida de Chrona otro lado de su habitación.

-Shinigami-kun dice la verdad, n-no fue su... intención- La portadora de sangre negra ya traía puesto su piyama, que consistía en un mini short gris, y una camisa a tiras negra, adornada con un moño en pecho. Patty la acompañaba, tomándola de la mano. Al parecer, la menor de las Thompson le tenía mucho afecto a Chrona.- Shinigami-kun n-no sabía q-que yo estaba...-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.-Él... Solo no t-toco la p-puerta, pero... No fue su intención.

-Oh... Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Liz, a lo que Chrona asintió. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Kid se abrió, y el mismo de asomó por ella.

-D-de verdad lo siento mucho Chrona...- le dijo el chico, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Hehehe, estoy segura que lo disfrutaste Kid~!, ¿cierto?- dijo Patty alegre. El comentario hizo que Kid volviera a encerrarse en su cuarto. Una gotita se resbaló de la c¿cabeza de Liz.

-Eh... no le digan a Maka lo que pasó ¿si?... ¡No quiero que mi técnico muera tan pronto!

-S-si.

-Esta bien~.

–

A la mañana siguiente, la tensión había desaparecido un poco. Era el segundo día en la mansión Gallows. El calor era casi insoportable. Por que la ropa ligera era una muy buena opción.

Patty y Chrona aún dormían. Liz estaba en la cocina, terminando su desayuno. Pese a la temperatura, había dejado sus jeans y botas para otra ocasión, cambiándolos por una falda azul oscuro con lunares blancos y una camisa de tela ligera a mangas cortas blanca. Kid estaba sentado en frente suyo, al otro lado de la mesa, vestía un pantalón largo negro con tirantes y una camisa con 4 botones, de mangas largas, aunque estaban arremangadas a la altura de los codos (eso lo hace ver sexy) y evitaba a toda costa la mirada de Liz. Ella estaba esperando a que él dijera algo.

-Y...- Liz rompió el silencio. Antes de que Liz preguntara algo incomodo, Kid inmediatamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esperando a que fuera útil.

-Tomates.- ¡TOMATES! ¡¿ENSERIO?!

-¿Que?- preguntó confundida Liz.

-Q-que tomes tu té... que... se ¿enfría?

-No estoy tomando té... Es jugo de naranja.-Liz lo miró extrañada- Mejor voy a despertar a Patty y Chrona, se nos hará tarde.

Así, la mayor de las Thompson se dirigió a la habitación, para abrir la puerta y encontrar a Patty dulcemente durmiendo abrazando a Chrona. Sonrió ante la imagen. Se acercó a la cama de la chicas y tomo el hombro de Patty delicadamente...

-¡DESPIERTA PATTY, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!- Y la sacudió... no tan delicadamente.

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta...- Patty se frotó los ojos con las manos, acto seguido, despertó a Chrona. - ¡Que calor hace onee-chan!- se sentó en el respaldo de la cama. Estaba algo sudada, y su piel pegajosa.-¡Bueno días, Chrona-chan!- saludaron al unisono las gemelas al ver que Chrona abrió sus ojos.

-Bien chicas, levántense ya, hace calor para estar en la cama, ¿no?

-S-si- Chrona aún estaba algo dormida.

Liz salió de la habitación para que Patty y Chrona puedan cambiarse. Dado que Liz vestía una falda azul con lunares blancos, Patty debía ponerse una igual, de lo contrario, no sería simétrico, aunque en vez de usar la misma camisa que su hermana, optó por una remera a tiritas, blanca, y detrás, tenía un pequeña jirafa sentada.

Y aunque a Chrona no le gustaba mucho eso de mostrarse, no iba a ponerse sus típicos vestidos largos y calurosos. Tomó una falda negra, algo acampanada de el bolso de su ropa. Le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, dando una buena vista de sus piernas pálidas y hermosas. Cubrió su torso con una camisa que dejaba ver sus hombros, en color negra con un lazo gris que recorría la parte delantera de el pecho. En los pies, traía unas botitas cortas en blanco y negro.

-Chrona-chan... ¡Estas tan bonita!- la elogió Patty, estaba sorprendida ya que nunca creyó ver así a Chrona.

-¿E-enserio?

-¡Claro!- Patty se acerco y le dijo lo siguiente al oído, tapando su boca con una mano.-Pero cuídate, quizá Kid no se resista a tus encantos y ¡TA-CHAN!

Dicho esto Patty bajó a la cocina a desayunar.

-¿En-encantos...?... ¿Ta... chan? No sé como lidiar con las palabras desconocidas...- Chrona sintió como algo surgía de su espalda.

-¡Si serás idiota Chrona! ¿Que no lo entiendes? Lo que la tonta Patty quiso decirte es que rayitas querrá aprovecharse de ti- le dijo enojado Ragnarok. Si bien se la pasaba molestando a Chrona, quería muchísimo a su técnica, y era muy celoso de ella. No soportaría que otro hombre la tocara.

-¿Aprovecharse? ¿A... q-que te r-refieres Ragnarok?- Su arma le dió un golpe seco en la cabeza, a lo que Chrona chilló.

-¡¿Aún no lo captas, imbécil?! ¡Lo que el pervertido quiere, es llevarte a la cama!

-Pero... no necesito que alguien me acompañe a la cama, Patty siempre duerme conmigo...- Ah... No había caso, Chrona era demasiado inocente. Ragnarok decidió dejarlo así.

-Ya, vámonos, me estoy muriendo de hable, tonta.

-S-si...

Acto seguido, Chrona bajó a la cocina. Al encontrarse con todos en la mesa desayunando, se ganó una mirada sorprendida de Kid y Liz.

-¡Uau, Chrona, estas bellísima!- la felicitó Liz. Le pareció una buena oportunidad para molestar al Shinigami, y la aprovechó.-¿Y a ti que te parece, Kid? ¿Verdad que esta guapa?-le preguntó con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa maliciosa. Chrona sintió nervios, esprando la respuesta de Kid... Nunca antes se había sentido así de... rara

-¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-que?! ¡N-no responderé a eso, soy un chico!

-¿Y? Con más razón, ¿o es que te gustan los hombres, Kid?

-¡NADA DE ESO!

-Entonces...- No le quedaba más que responder la incomoda pregunta.

-S-si... s-se... se ve muy linda...- Toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía acumularse en sus mejillas. Y no solo él, a Chrona le pasó lo mismo ante la opinión acerca de ella. Liz sonrió ante el resultado. Ragnarok rompió el silencio incomodo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA A CHRONA! ¿OÍSTE RAYITAS? ¡LA IMBECIL DE CHORNA ES SOLO MIA! **¡DE NADIE MAS!- **La espada demoniaca marcando territorio. Liz fue la que cambio de tema para el bien de Kid.

-Bueno... Deberíamos salir ya, ¿no, Patty? Mientras más tarde, más calor.

-Si ~ Vámonos ya, Chrona-chan, apuesto que Maka quiere verte y asegurarse de que Kid aún no te...- Una mano le impidió seguir diciendo cosas indebidas a Patty. Kid no escuchó este comentario vergonzoso, puesto que él salió último de la mansión.

-Patty, mejor cierra la boca, ¿si?...

Mientras se dirigían a Shibusen, Kid iba a paso lento, quedándose atrás. Cada vez que miraba a Chrona, su ojos bajaban a sus piernas desnudas, recordándole el incidente de la noche anterior. Puso una mano debajo de su nariz, cubriendo su boca, esperando así poder disimular el rubor de su cara.

Patty tenía razón: Lo había disfrutado, no servía de nada engañarse así mismo.

El solo imaginarse besando la piel de Chrona, recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, lamer su... _¡¿que demonios estoy pensando!?¡Esas cosas no hacen lo caballeros como yo! _Se detuvo así mismo.

Se toco la frente, dejando su mano con un poco de sudor. ¿Era el día, o el estaba muy caliente?

No, basta, quiso distraerse mirando a sus alrededores. Mala elección. Demasiada asimetría para su gusto, sus ojos casi explotan al ver tal "atrocidad". Sus pies en ese momento eran lo más interesante.

Tras caminar un poco más, podía ver las torres de Shibusen.

Al llegar, Maka y Soul ya estaban allí. La señorita Alban, abanicándose con uno de sus libros, vestía un short rosa pálido junto con una remera sin mangas, que hacía resaltar su figura... Cosa que ganaba un par de miradas y sonrojos de parte de Soul. Este, fiel a su estilo, optó por unos jeans rasgados, muy "cool", según el.

-¡Chrona!- Maka corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.- ¿Como pasaste tu primer noche, estas bien?- preocupada y maternal- ¿Te hizo algo?- achicó los ojos y señaló a Kid.

-M-maka, Shinigami-kun fue m-muy ama..ble... Conmigo.-Liz y Patty intercambiaron miradas. Kid estaba nervioso. ¿Le contaría la pelirosa a su amiga sobre el incidente? ¿Como reaccionaría Maka al saber que Kid vio semi-desnuda a Chrona?

-Bueno... ¡Estoy muy contenta de que estés bien!- Kid suspiró. Mas tarde le agradecería a Chrona de haberlo salvado de un súper-archi-mega-Maka-Chop. Pero en ese momento...

-¡¿ESTAR BIEN?!- Si, Ragnarok.-¡EL MUY PERVERTIDO DE RAYITAS ESPIÓ A CHRONA MIENTRAS ESTABA CAMBIANDOSE! ¡MIRA SI SE LE OCURRÍA HACERLE OTRAS COSAS DESPUÉS!- Es todo. Ese día, sería la fecha de su muerte. Ya tenía planeado en su mente en epitafio de su tumba: _Death the Kid..._ Bueno, aún no pensaba nada bueno pero, ¡ese no es el punto!

Se atrevió a mirar a Maka. ¿Era su imaginación o le salía humo por los oídos?

¡Por dios! Tiene una expresión asesina, Kid, di algo, es ahora o nunca.

-Eh...Eh...Humm...-Sin notarlo empezó a sudar. Estaba por darse por vencido cuando...

-¡KID, RÁPIDO, CORRE, CORRE POR TU VIDA!-Soul tomó a Maka por la cintura y evitó el inicio de una persecución de vida o muerte.

-¡Suéltame, Soul! ¡Sabía que era mala idea, lo sabía! ¡Lo mataré, maldito pervertido!- Maka, fuera de si, forcejeaba con los fuertes brazos de Soul (porque es bien sexy), intentando escapar. Liz y Patty trataban de ayudar, pero no conseguían que Maka se calme.

-M-Maka...- Chrona se acercó a Soul para que Maka pudiera oír su temblorosa voz.

-¡Lo sé Chrona, le sé! ¡No debí dejarte con Kid, lo lamento!- Aún en los brazos de Soul, aunque dejo de forcejear.

-N-no, M-maka, Shi-shinigami-kun no hizo nada malo.

-¿E-eh? ¿Q-que quieres decir?

-Él... él solo entró e-en un mal... momento... Por favor, M-maka, n-no... N-no fue su culpa.- Soul sonrió de lado. Al parecer, la situación no fue tan mala como el creía.

-Entonces... ¿no quieres que lo mate?- Chrona solo la miró. La hija de la guadaña mortal solo sonrió cuando Soul la soltó.-Esta bien, Chrona. ¡No haré nada que tu no quieras!- Maka abrazó a Chrona aliviada.

-Bueno, creo que esto... Por cierto, ¿donde fue Kid?- Soul miraba a sus alrededores, buscando algún rastro del Shinigami. Liz suspiro, con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Seguramente volvió a la mansión. Tonto niño miedoso.

-Hehehe~ Kid por poco muere~- Patty quitaba todo el drama de la situación :) Todos rieron ante el comentario. Más tarde, llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki.

-¡AHA! ¡NO LLOREN, MORTALES, EL GRAN BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ, PARA ALEGRARLES EL DÍA CON SU BRILLO Y GRANDESA LATENTE!- Tan... humilde y modesto como siempre (- - '). Tsubaki saludó a todos con una sonrisa, amablemente.

-Nos retrasamos un poco... Black Star se quedó dormido, ¡ya no lo dejaré irse tarde a la cama!- ¡Así se hace Tsubaki, pon limites!

-¡LO SIENTO, TSUBAKI, ORE-SAMA DEBE JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS A LA MEDIA NOCHE!- Dándole la espalda, el peliazul se atrevió a desafiar a su arma.

-¡TE IRÁS A DORMIR TEMPRANO!- Oh si, obedece a Tsubaki o muere.

-S-si, perdón mi diosa.- ¡Así esta mejor!

-¿y donde se encuentra Kid-kun?

-Ah, estuvimos a punto de presenciar su muerte hace unos minutos, ¡fue increíble~!

-¿A que te refieres?

-H-hubo un... Malentendido anoche... entre Chrona y Kid... y ya sabes como es Maka.- Esta vez, Soul habló despacio para que solo escucharan Black Star y su arma, pues no quería incomodar a Chrona.

-¡NO TEMÁS CHRONA, CUALQUIER PROBLEMA QUE TENGAS, NO DUDES EN AVISAR A EL GRAN BLACK STAR, KID NO TE PODRÁ TOCAR CUANDO ORE-SAMA ESTE CERCA!- Bueno... Al menos, Soul lo intentó... Maka calló a el chillón con un libro en la cabeza.

Fuera de eso, el día trascurrió tranquilamente.

Al final de el día, las gemelas y la portadora de sangre negra volvieron a Gallows.

-¡KID! ¡Kid ya estamos aquí!- Liz gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que Kid la oyera.

-A-aquí abajo- Si, estaba bajo la mesa, escondido entre las sillas.

-¿Que hace así, tonto?

-Yo...

-Shi-shinigami-kun...- La conversación fue interrumpida por Chrona.- Yo... Lo siento.- Chrona dirigió su mirada al suelo cuando Kid comenzó a salir de su "escondite". Patty y Liz aprovecharon el momento para retirarse y dejarlos solos.

-No, Chrona, soy yo el que debería disculparse.

-S-shinigami-kun, yo...- Kid no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero aún así, le pareció buen momento y tomo ambas manos de Chrona.

-Lo siento, Chrona- Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, la cuál hizo sonrojar a Chrona. Kid se acercó un poco más, esperando a que él asunto llegará mas lejos.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ, RAYITAS?!, ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS EN PAZ A CHRONA!- Bueno... ahí quedó el momento romántico.

~.~.~

Eran al rededor de las 01:00, y Kid no podía dormir.

Estaba en su cuarto, acostado y mirando el techo. Por poco lo hacía, por poco besaba a Chrona. Y bueno... tal vez una cosa lleve a la otra y... ¡Maldito Ragnarok!

Toco su mano, y recordó el tacto de la pelirosa, su piel suave, su fragancia a lavanda. ¡No aguantaba más!

Liz había salido a una fiesta, no volvería hasta más tarde. Dado el calor, Patty y Chrona durmieron en camas separadas. Se le ocurrió una idea. No era la mejor, pero estaba desesperado.

Chrona dormía plácidamente, ningún ruido en la habitación, salvo algún que otro quejido de Patty diciendo _"No, jirafita mala, eso no se hace"_. Hacía calor, así que las chicas optaron por dormir destapadas.

¿Que es ese ruido? ¿Patty se cayó de la cama? No, no era eso. Eran... ¿pasos?

Chrona se levanto sobresaltada, miró a Patty. Esta seguía durmiendo despatarrada.

La puerta chilló, y la hija de Medusa se levantó rápidamente de la cama, preparada para cualquier cosa. Bueno... quizá no para esto.

-¿Chrona?- La voz de Kid, retumbó en la habitación...

**¡Ojalá les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente, trataré de no tardar tanto (. . U)**

**¡Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós~!**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Chrona?- La voz de Kid retumbó en la habitación.-¿Chrona, estas... despierta? (_No, Kid, es sonámbula... _(- - ') _)_

-Sh-shinigami-kun...- Por alguna razón, su voz sonó sensual.

-Pe-perdón por despertarte... Hum... Es que y-yo, no, eh, y-yo... Hay algo que quiero decirte.- Antes de continuar echó una mirada de pies a cabeza a Chrona. ¿Ese era el pijama que tenía anteriormente? No, definitivamente no era. El que llevaba era más... ¿revelador? ¿lencería erótica, tal vez? La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó drásticamente. Se aclaró la garganta y continúo.- Escucha, Chrona, yo...

-Shinigami-kun- Si, definitivamente su voz era seductora. Se acercó a el, y relamió su labio.- Sé que me quieres, Shinigami-kun- ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿Tan obvio era?! ¿Y desde cuando Chrona hablaba de _esa _forma? La distancia entre los dos, ya no existía. Kid estaba muy nervioso, de seguro ella habrá notado su erección incomoda. Podía rozar su intimidad. Chrona besó a Kid, primero tímidamente, pero cuando el joven Shinigami tomó control de la situación, subiendo a Chrona a su cadera, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas a su alrededor, Chrona se sintió más a gusto.

Cada vez estaban más excitados los dos, entre besos, caricias. Kid decidió dar el segundo paso, recostando a Chrona en la cama, quitándole la lencería, para luego desvestirse él mismo. Se posó arriba suyo, y la penetró. Chrona soltó un grito desgarrador. Si, eso era desgarrador, no era un grito como cualquier otro. Kid se asustó cuando Chrona pasó más de 5 segundos gritando. Miró a Patty. Seguía dormida. ¿Como era posible? ¿Acaso no escuchaba los semejantes gritos? Volvió a ponerse su ropa, dispuesto a ayudar a Chrona, pero cuando quiso tomarla en sus brazos, lo único que levantó fue una jirafa.

-¡¿Q-que es esto?!- Miró a sus alrededores. En lugar de estar en la habitación de las chicas, se encontraba en algo parecido a una escena de cuentos infantiles. Comenzó a desesperarse.- ¡CHRONA! ¡Chrona ¿donde estas?!- gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. -¿Q-que es todo esto...?- Se preguntó así mismo. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a retumbar. Cada vez más y más fuerte. Se atrevió a voltear, para encontrarse con una jirafa grande. Si bien las jirafas YA ERAN GRANDES, esta era... era gigante.

-Eres un chico malo, no deberías pensar cosas sucias.- ¡¿ESA JIRAFA LE HABLÓ?! ¡No! Peor que eso: Esa jirafa mencionó los pensamientos obscenos de Kid. -Por ser pervertido, este es tu castigo.- La jirafa gigante levantó una de sus patas delanteras, para luego lentamente posarla sobre Kid. Este lo único que pudo hacer, fue llorar, gritar y esperar su muerte. Cuando la pata estaba a centímetros de Kid, todo se volvió negro.

**Despertó. **Exaltado, asustado, sudado, avergonzado (y otras palabras que terminen en "ado"), con la respiración sumamente agitada.

-¡¿Que demonios ha sido eso?! Es todo, será la última vez que veo programas infantiles de jirafas con Patty. ¡Rayos!, ahora me costará mucho volver a conciliar el sueño.- Dos segundos después de lo dicho, cayó dormido en una posición rara.

~.~.~

Era el tercer día para Chrona en la mansión Gallows, un sábado caluroso como el día anterior. El Sol reía algo cansado.

Kid, sentado en la mesa, desayunando recordaba el sueño de anoche. _Tengo claro que soñé con jirafas, por que fue lo último que vi... Pero... ¿p-por que soñé _**_eso _**_con Chrona?_ Pensaba, se sonrojaba, daba sorbos a su jugo. _T-tal vez, mis deseos fueron reflejados en un sueño... O al menos, eso es lo que Tsubaki dice siempre..._Ante esa conclusión casi escupe el jugo de su boca. ¿En que momento se había convertido en un pervertido? ¿Habían hecho efecto las salidas _"cool"_ con Soul?

No, no debía culpar a Soul, debía hacerse cargo de la situación. Deseaba a Chrona desesperadamente. _La quiero. Quiero todo de ella. Quiero sus parte simétricas y asimétricas. Quiero sentir su suave piel junto a la mía. Quiero explorar todo su cuerpo. Quiero... quiero hacerla mía._ ¿Tanto costaba admitirlo, Kid? Sabemos que te gustaría protagonizar con ella alguna de las escenas que leíste aquel día en la biblioteca. Tanto pensar en Chrona, hizo que aumente la temperatura de su cuerpo. Aunque no se dio cuenta sino hasta que sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban en la entrepierna. Oh si, erección, otra vez. Había tenido más erecciones los últimos dos días que en toda su vida. No era de los chicos que se tocaban así mismo pero... ¿Por que no probar? Era el único que estaba despierto, pues el reloj marcaba las 0**8**:0**8. **_Es un buen momento_ (Si, ya quisieras). Aún sentado en la su silla, metió su mano por debajo de sus pantalones. El mantel negro de aquella mesa cubría bastante bien lo que estaba haciendo. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo, sumido en el placer que le otorgaba esa acción. Y tan hipnotizado estaba, que no escuchó los pasos bajando de las escaleras.

-¡Buen día~ Kid-kun~!- (Te agarraron, degenerado :D ) Si, Patty y a su lado Chrona. Kid quedó en shock. Ni siquiera podía sacar su mano de el pantalón. _No, no, no, no ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¿Que hago, que hago?_**_, _**comenzó a desesperarse. ¡Quien no lo haría en una situación así.-¿Que hay de desayunar, Kid?- ¿Eh? ¿No va a decir cosas como "_Kid, ¡como puedes hacer eso! Te lo dije Chrona, apuesto que se puso así por pensar en ti~"_, pero no. Actúo normal. Esperen. ¡Claro! El mantel negro de la mesa. Suspiró más aliviado que nunca. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó a la pregunta de Patty.

-Ejem... Patty, he hecho panques perfectamente redondos y simétricos, todos tienen el mismo tamaño.- _Uff, me salvé._

-¿Que? ¿Panques? La última vez que los hiciste tu mi onee-chan terminó en el hospital de Shibusen. Y dice Nygus-sensei que fue a causa de una intoxicación. ¡NO COMERÉ ESO!- Kid no le prestó atención a Patty. No solo por que tenía razón, el no sabía cocinar, pero aún así le gustaba ver la simetría en las comidas, sino que se quedó contemplando a Chrona, sonrojado, intentando darle los buenos días sin tartamudear al recordarla desnuda en su sueño.

-B-b-bue...nos...

-H-hola, Shinigami-kun- ¡Por dios, Kid, sos tan lento que Chrona tuvo que saludarte primero!

-C-chrona... _Anoche soñé que estábamos haciendo el amor, fue hermoso.-_Lo pensó... Pero no lo dijo- So-solo dime Kid, ¿de acuerdo?- "Shinigami-kun" hacía que su relación parezca... distante. A Kid no le agradaba eso en absoluto. Chrona solo asintió. Segundos incómodos pasaron, hasta que Kid se percato que debía ir a lavarse las manos, puesto que lo que acababa de hacer, era asqueroso.

-¡Chrona-chan~, ayúdame a cocinar~!- gritó Patty desde la cocina.

-Hum.. S-si...- y así, Chrona le dio la espalada a Kid, para luego ir con Patty. Desde donde estaban las chicas, Kid podía oír la voz grosera de Ragnarok "ayudando a cocinar".

_¡Oh, cierto, las manos!_ (Diud) Se dirigió al baño de su mansión.

Mientras lavaba sus manos, pensaba:_ Nunca había hecho esto. _(¿Que? ¿Lavarte las manos?) _Nunca me había tocado así _(¡Ah!)_... Es vergonzoso, para mi mismo..._

Se secó las manos con una toalla y salió de el baño. Fue entonces cuando recordó que día era: Sábado, el tercer día. Mañana Stein y Marie volverían a Death City. La idea lo entristeció un poco. Ya no tendría a la bonita chica para el. Cuando se valla de su casa, volvería la distancia entre los dos. _Tengo que actuar, ¡rápido!_ Pensó, sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería. _¿Actuar? No puedo ir de nada, y besarla, o... o hacerle otras cosas _(Pervertido)_... Pero...¿Que hago? _Mientras pensaba se tocaba la barbilla.

Minutos después, Patty y Chrona habían desayunado. Los tres, sentados en la las sillas de la gran mesa, donde la única que hablaba era Patty, aunque no fueran los temas más apropiados...

-¿Saben que es lo que más me gusta de las jirafas? ¡Es el color amarillo~! Me gusta como Chrona le gusta a Kid: ¡MUCHO!- Kid casi escupe la leche que estaba bebiendo, y sonrojado le grito a Patty:

-¡E-ESO N-NO ES CIERTO!- Chrona se decepcionó ante la respuesta de el muchacho. _Shinigami-kun nunca se... se... No le gusto. _Chrona se abrazó a si misma y bajo la mirada.

-¡Claro que es cierto, Kid-kun! Siempre la estas viendo, y te sonrojas cuando...

-¡¿DONDE ESTA LIZ?!- El chico cambió de tema cuando las cosas se pusieron feas... Para él, ya que a Chrona se le habían iluminado los ojos con la acusación de Patty hacía a Kid.

-Durmiendo. Dijo que tenía que guardar energías para la noche~

-¿La invitaron a una fiesta de nuevo?

-Si~ Pero mira el lado positivo Kid- él la miró curioso, también Chrona, aunque Patty continúo alegremente.- sabes que cuando yo duermo, na~da puede despertarme, y si Liz no está aquí, nada te impide que le hagas cosas a Chrona, ¿verdad?- Kid casi estalla. ¿Como podía Patty darse cuenta? Sintió su cara arder, miró a Chrona, seguramente no entendía lo de "hacer cosas", lo que lo tranquilizaba un poco. Decidió no contestarle a Patty, parecía que cada vez que hablaba cuando la pelirosa estaba presente, cavaba el mismo su tumba.

~.~.~

El burlón sol se estaba ocultando, dejándole el cielo a la escalofriante luna. En la tarde, Kid casi no vio a Chrona. Patty la había secuestrado para ir al zoológico a ver las jirafas. Y al llegar, juntas dibujaron lo que el paseo. Al parecer, Ragnarok también había disfrutado de la salida, ya que se lo veía muy contento y concentrado, dibujando encima de la cabeza de su técnica (ternura).

Aunque la ausencia de la chica, lo dejo pensar un poco sin interrupciones: _Patty tiene razón. Nada me impedirá... ¡No!, no puedo, ¿que tal si Chrona no quiere? Además, ella no sabe que son esas cosas, ¿como podría hacerle algo tan avanzado a una dulce e inocente chica como ella? Me estoy hundiendo. A este paso, jamás avanzaré._ Se estaba desesperando. El pobre chico no lograba poner sus ideas en orden. _Debo hacer algo. Debo confesarle lo que siento antes de que Stein vuelva. No quiero ser disecado... Debería intentar..._

La noche había caído. Liz se había despertado, lista para estar toda la noche de fiesta. Patty estaba maquillándola, mientras Chrona observaba atentamente.

Cuando llegó la hora de probase los vestidos o minifaldas, Ragnarok le daba su opinión más sincera.

-¡NO! ¿ES QUE QUIERES PARECER UN JAMÓN CAMINANDO? ¡HE VISTO PULGAS CON MÁS ESTILO!- Criticó a Liz, que llevaba un vestido color salmón, aunque era muy grande para su cuerpo esbelto.

-R-ragnarok, n-no digas eso, Liz esta muy bella.

-Oh, no Chrona, no me molesta que el tragón me de su opinión, es el muy sincero.- dijo Liz, mientras se quitaba el vestido y Patty le traía otro.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que la espada demoniaca por fin dio un comentario positivo.

-AHORA TE VES BIEN, TONTA, YA PUEDES SALIR POR ESA MALDITA PUERTA, ERES INSOPORTABLE, NUNCA VI A NADIE QUE TARDARA MAS DE 40 MINUTOS EN VESTIRSE.- Bueno... ¿Que esperaban? Es Ragnarok.

-¡Bien! No me esperen despiertas, chicas, tal vez tenga suerte y consiga un chico guapo que quiera salir conmigo.

-¡Adiós, onne-chan~! Pásala bien, ¡te quiero!- Se despidió Patty una vez que estaban fuera de la casa, y Liz salió por la puerta.

Así, ella partió, dejando a Chrona, Ragnarok, y su hermana en la puerta.

Kid no se apareció ni en fotografía durante todo el trayecto. Estuvo encerrado en su cuarto, seguramente indeciso por sus futuras acciones.

**Madrugada, o3:49 am.**

**(Kid POV)**

-Muy bien, muy bien Kid, tranquilo.- ¿Enserio iba hacer esto? ¿Esto? ¿Exactamente que es "esto"? No tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer, o decir. Solo... solo quiero... quiero contemplarla. Mañana será su último día aquí. Y jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, como lo estuve estos 3 días...

Esta bien, estoy sudando un poco, aunque no creo que sea por el calor, ya que no llevo camisa puesta, solo unos pantalones cortos. Me acercaré sigilosamente a su cama, y... y me sentaré en ella.

Puedo sentir su respiración. Ella es... tan asimetría, pero tan hermosa a la vez. ¿Se despertará si acaricio su mejilla? Voy a intentarlo. Oh, su piel es increíblemente suave... Estoy tan cerca de ella que podría... podría besarla. Podría hacerle tantas cosas en este momento.

Tal solo un movimiento en falso y podría despertarla. Pero la tentación me arrastra, y quiero arriesgarme.

**Final Kid POV**

La rubia volvía de la fiesta, alrededor de las 03:30 volvía a la mansión. Tenía pensado quedarse más tiempo, pero hubo un inconveniente: Un muchacho, al parecer ebrio, comenzó a exhibirse en medio de la fiesta, diciendo cosas como _"¡Eso es baby, aprecien lo bueno chicas, disfruten!"_ . No era un acto que las personas quieran ver, así que la mayoría se fue de allí, entre ellos, Liz.

-¿Donde están las llaves, maldición?- decía parada en la puerta, mientras revolvía en su bolso.-¡Por fin!- exclamó victoriosa cuando sostuvo las llaves en su mano.

Entró a la sala principal de la mansión, dejó su abrigo colgado, y subió las escaleras para cambiase e irse a dormir.

Al abrir la puerta, en la oscuridad, divisó a Kid que solo llevaba sus pantalones, sentado en la cama de Chrona, muy cerca de ella, la... ¿la estaba besando?

Encendió la luz, y Kid saltó fuera de la cama.

-¿QUE-ESTAS-HACIENDO?

**¡Hola! He ahí otro capitulo de este humilde fic. Quiero darle las gracias a Jumbiie por tomarse el tiempo de hablar conmigo e inspirarme 3**

**También a Anne que es súper simpaticona y sus reviews siempre están presentes.**

**Y obvio, también a todos los que se leen esto, ya que no seguiría escribiendo si no fuera por ustedes.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿QUE-ESTAS-HACIENDO?- Kid abrió los ojos. Estaba a milímetros de besar a Chrona. ¿Pero que creen? No lo hizo. Volteó y miró a Liz, parada en la puerta cruzada de brazos con una clara expresión de: "Explícate, tienes dos segundos"

-L-liz...N-no e-e-es lo... que tu crees.- ¿Cuantas veces había dicho eso ya? ¿Que no se le ocurría algo mejor? Liz, en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la cama y sacó a su técnico de la habitación.

-¡¿Que crees que haces, estúpido?! No me digas que pensabas besarla, o peor, vio...

-¡No, Liz, no! Y-yo..._ Piensa. Piensa idiota, piensa, piensa._ Estaba tranquilamente durmiendo... Y, desperté por una pesadilla. _¡Eso es!_

-¿Una pesadilla?- Preguntó la chica Thompson con una ceja levantada.

-S-si, una pesadilla. Soñé... _rápido, Kid, debes relacionar toda esta farsa con el intento de besar a la chica_... Soñé que Chrona tenía tres ojos. ¿ENTIENDES? TRES. ¡NO ES SIMETRICO! E-entonces, fui a COMPROBAR que Chrona no tuviera tres ojos, si, me acerqué a su cama, pero... ¡tropecé! Tropecé con... con algo que estaba en el suelo.- Caíste bajo, Kid.

-Ajá...

-Y entonces, ¡POOM! Casi caigo encima de Chrona.- ¡SANTO CIELO! Estoy segura que Liz no se creerá esa estupidez.

-Kid... Enserio das lástima. ¿Crees que suena creíble esa historia?

-¡N-NO ESTOY MIENTIENDO!- Liz lo miro con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.- Bueno... tal vez... ciertas partes de la historia estén algo alteradas...- dijo, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Sabes que si sigues con esto, es probable que termines muerto, verdad?

-N-no me importa lo que pase... Quiero que Chrona sepa lo que siento por ella antes de que sea tarde- dijo, evitando la mirada de Liz, para que esta no notara su tremendo sonrojo. Su arma sonrió, pero no con maldad.- Entonces... imagino que tienes un plan, ¿no?

-Algo así... _En realidad, iba a hacer lo primero que se me ocurra...- _Liz quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

_-_Niño mimado idiota. Suerte con evitar tu muerte en manos de Maka y Stein...- Pensó... en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

-¿Que dijiste, Liz?

-¡N-NADA!- Si, trata de arreglarlo, Liz.- M-mejor** nos vamos a dormir**, Kid.

-¿**N-nos vamos a dormir**?- preguntó el chico, alterado, para luego hablar de forma compasiva.- Liz, eres una chica muy bonita, y aunque estés enamorada de mi, mi corazón le pertenece a Chrona, lo siento.

-¡ERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO NIÑO IDIOTA! DIJE A DORMIR CADA UNO** ES SUS RESPECTIVAS CAMAS.**- Le gritó Liz, furiosa.- ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE ME GUSTA UN NENE MIMADO COMO TU? ¡NI DE BROMA!- a Kid se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-¡Liz, y-yo solo estaba bromeando!- Mintió con una risa nerviosa.- ¡Uh! ¡Mira que hora es! (Se mira en la muñeca el reloj que no tiene.), mejor me voy a dormir.- Dicho esto, como si tuviera un imán, despegó hacía la habitación.

Una vez sola, Liz dejó escapar la palabra.-Imbécil.

~.~.~

Domingo, 08:00 pm, **último día.**

Kid, como todas la mañanas, sentado en la mesa con su desayuno, escuchó la timida voz de Chrona dándole los buenos días.

-B-buen día, Shiniga... Kid-kun...- Saludó tímidamente la pelirosa. Kid había acumulado sangre en sus mejillas, y tartamudeaba mucho más que Chrona.

-...B-bu... bu... bu

-¿BU? ¿QUE TE CREES UN FANTASMA, RAYITAS?- He ahí el segundo Black Star, digo, Ragnarok.

-Ragnarok, no s-seas grosero...- Lo regañó Chrona. Era la primera vez que Chrona no estaba acompañada de Patty. Era uno de los escasos momentos en que solo estaban ellos dos. Bueno... ellos tres.

-¡NO LO DEFIENDAS CHRONA, ESTE PÁTETICO QUIERE COQUETEAR CONTIGO Y NO LE SALE!- _ ¡MALDITO RAGNAROK! ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE AVERGONZARME?,_ pensó el hijo de Shinigami-sama, para luego sacar ventaja de la situación: _Aunque... es un buen momento. ¡Lo es! Kid, vamos, hazlo, AHORA. _Sé levanto de la mesa bruscamente, haciendo callar a los otros dos que seguían peleando. Con la mirada sonrojada, colocó sus hermosos y sexys ojos que de tan solo mirarlos te excitan y dan ganas de... Esperen... No tenía que escribir eso... Como decía, Kid clavó sus ojos en la bonita chica.

-E-es... es cierto, Chrona.- Ella lo miró confundida. No sabía lo que era "coquetear" por lo que no entendió a lo que se refería Kid. Pero luego, el continuó.-Y-yo te... te a-

-¡BUEN DÍA~!- _¡NO, NO, NO, NO, PATTY, NO! _Patty bajó corriendo alegremente las escaleras, haciendo las ilusiones de declararse de Kid, pedacitos. Si, eso dije **PEDACITOS. **

-B-buen día, Patty.- Saludó Chrona con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Vamos rayitas!, ¿que querías decirle a Chrona?- Aunque la espada demoniaca ya lo sabía, quería comprobar si Kid realmente lo diría.

-Y-yo... _No es momento de acobardarse, Kid. Dilo, dile a Chrona lo que sientes por ella, ¡dilo!_ Yo... ¿Liz aún no se ha levantado?_ Soy un imbécil...- _Kid bajó la mirada y Patty respondió a su pregunta.

-Mi onee-chan aún no se levanta~ Esta muy cansada. Ahora tendré que jugar solo con Chrona, hehehe.-Patty... ella si que estaba en su mundo.

Bueno, ese fue el **primer intento **de Kid. Un desastre.

~.~.~

En la tarde, el shinigami estaba más que nervioso. El día se iba terminando rápidamente, en la noche, llegarían los padres de Chrona. ¡Tenía que apurarse, no es momento para improvisar!

Un plan. Si, eso es lo que necesita.Caminaba de acá para allá en su habitación. Su simétrica habitación.

_Hum... Tal vez...no, eso no, podrían interrumpirnos. Chrona no sabrá lidiar con un momento incómodo con varias personas. Lo ideal seria... Hum... ¡Lo tengo!_

-¡Chrona, aquí está!- Anunció Liz, mientras revolvía su cajón de ropa, para luego sacar un vestido negro.

-¡Si, eso le quedará bien. Onee-chan!- dijo la pequeña Thompson mientras le ponía unos bonitos broches a los lados de la cabeza de Chrona, que estaba sentada en la cama. La hebillas sujetaban los mechones rebeldes de de la frente de de su amiga. Como era domingo, no había mucho que hacer. No era raro que la rubia quiera jugar a "El desfile". El juego no era más que eso: Un desfile. Se vestían, anunciaban nombres, caminaban, y bla, bla, bla. Liz solo jugaba por que le encantaba vestir a las chicas con ropa de moda, puesto que se sentía como una profesional.

-Toma Chrona, póntelo.- La la más experimentada en moda, estiró el brazo para pasarle a Chrona el vestido.

-H-um... Iré a c-cambiarme.- dijo tímidamente la pelirosa para meterse en el baño de la habitación, pero Liz la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-¡No es necesario! La tres somos chicas, ¿no? ¡Cambiate aquí!

-¡No tengas vergüenza Chrona-chan~!- Al principio, Chrona dudo sobre mostrar su cuerpo delante de otras personas. Pero, era verdad, eran solo chicas. Le sonrió a Liz, y comenzó a desvestirse. Tomó el vestido y se metió en el. ¡Que bonito era ese vestido! Le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y la falda era acampanada. Por otra lado, la parte de arriba es apretada, resaltando su cintura. No tenía mangas, y se adornaba con un hermoso moño de seda el la parte superior.

-Chrona, ¡te queda hermoso!- la elogió Liz, sorprendida.- Puedes quedarte con el, no hay drama.- Sonrió.

-¿E-enserio?- preguntó ella, con los ojos iluminados.- N-no sé como lidiar con los regalos...

-¡Solo di "gracias"!

-Gracias, Liz- Sonríe. Algo emerge de su espalda.

-¡QUE CREEN QUE LE HACEN A CHRONA! AUNQUE LA VISTAN SEXY, NO SE VE SEXY EN ELLA! ¿NO LO VEN? ES MÁS PLANA QUE UNA TABLA, LO ÚNICO QUE SALVA A ESTA IDIOTA ES EL TRASERO, ¡SI QUE TIENE UN GRAN...- Antes de decir algo inapropiado, Liz lo noqueó con una bofetada, dejando inconsciente. Ragnarok volvió dormido al cuerpo de su técnica.

Alguien toca la puerta repetidas veces. ¿Tan apurada estaba esa persona?

-¡Kid! ¿Que pasa?- Liz curiosa al abrir un poco la puerta, asomando la cabeza. Él aclara su garganta.

-¿P-puedes... pres... prestarme a Chrona por un rato?- dijo avergonzado, mirando sus pies.

_-_Oh... Es eso. ¡Esta bien!- Kid la miró sorprendido.

-¿N-no te vas a oponer?

-Escucha, hace mucho que eres un perdedor sin novia. Quizá tengas suerte con Chrona, y dejarás en segundo lugar la simetría. Estaríamos todos felices.- antes de que Kid dijera algo, la Thompson abrió la puerta por completo, dejando a un sonrojado shinigami al ver a la pelirosa.-Chrona, ve con Kid un momento, dice que tienes que... ayudarlo con algo.

-Hum... Shinigami-kun necesita mi ayuda... bien.- Ella salió, y cerró la puerta.

-Onee-chan... ¿"ayudar" significa violar?

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Kid no podía evitar ver a Chrona. Simplemente lo volvía loco.

-D-debemos ir a mi habitación, ¿si?- Chrona asintió

Una vez ahí, Kid seguido de Chrona, se acercó a el gran ropero. La miró. _Bien, Kid. Es hora._ La agarró de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la metió en el ropero junto con él. Cerró las puerta. La pobre chica no entendía nada.

-Shi... Kid-kun, ¿que hacemos aquí?- preguntó mirado alrededor. Por dentro era bastante acogedor. Estaban algo apretados.

-Así no nos podrán interrumpir. Pase lo que pase.- aclaró serio, mirándola a los ojos. Ella estaba roja.

-¿I-interrumpir?

-Así es. Hay algo que quiero decirte, Chrona.- escuchaba con atención. Miraba el movimiento de los labios de Kid al hablar.- Desde hace tiempo, me gustas. Me gustas mucho- sin rodeos.

-¿G-gustar? ¿Como una amiga?

-No. Me gustas como mujer.- ¿Era posible que Chrona se sonrojara tanto?- Me vuelvo loco cuando te veo.- Kid la toma de la cintura y bruscamente la acerca a él. La aprieta un poco. Ella no se resiste. Ella no sabe que hacer. Podía sentir el miembro de Kid. Su respiración se agita.

-Kid...

-¿Sientes lo mismo? Dímelo, por favor.

-S-si... M-me gustas... mucho.- evitó la mirada de Kid a toda costa. Él sonrió satisfecho. Escucho cómo se abría la puerta principal de la casa, y a Patty saludando... _No, ahora no, por favor, ahora no._

-¡Bienvenidos, Marie-sensei, Stein.! ¿Vinieron por Chrona, verdad?- escuraron los chicos en el ropero. Kid deseaba que sea el ropero de Narnia. Podrían escapar en ese momento. Pero que pena.-Pasen, iré a buscar a Chrona.

-Mis... mis padres...- dijo Chrona con una sonrisa. No quería separarse de Kid, pero a la vez quería correr a los brazos de Marie y Stein.

-No te vayas, por favor.- suplicó Kid. La sostuvo mucho más fuerte, apoyándola sobre la puerta de el armario.- No quiero que te vayas. Chrona... Te amo. Te amo, Chrona. Te amo demasiado. No quiero dejarte ir.-Miró los labios de su futura novia. Acercó un poco los suyos deseosos de probar su boca. La tomó de la las mejillas, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta del ropero se abrió. Chrona cayó con las piernas semi abierta, y Kid posado en ellas. A vista lejana parecía algo bastante raro.

Miró hacía arriba, y vio a Patty, la responsable, que estaba sorprendida ante la escena.

-¡Patty, escuchamos un ruido! ¡¿estas bien?!- preguntó Stein alarmado, entrando a la habitación, para ver a la imagen de su hija.

-S-Stein, n-no el lo que parece, p-puedo explicarlo.- dijo más que asustado el pequeño shinigami. A Chrona le preocupaba la mirada asesina de su padre adoptivo. Stein bajo la mirada, y habló en voz baja, escalofriante.

-Death The Kid... Date por muerto.

~.~.~

En la enfermería de Nyggus-sensei, Kid estaba acostado sobre la cama, con la cabeza vendada, y un gran golpe en ella. Sangraba un poco.

Recordaba a Chrona pedirle perdón reiteradas veces. Recordaba a Patty aplaudir. Recordaba a Liz preocupada. Recordaba a Marie tratando de detener a Stein. Pero, había valido la pena. Después de todo, pudo confesarse, y pasar unos minutos con la chica a la que amaba. Tan solo desearía haberla besado.

Miró la habitación con los ojos algo borrosos. ¿Estaba solo? No. Chrona estaba a su lado, sentada en una silla. ¿Acaso lloraba?

-Kid-kun...-secó sus lagrimas y sonrió.- Q-que bueno que despertaste.

-Chrona...

-Perdóname. Todo fue mi culpa. Perdóname, por favor.

-No,Chrona, no digas eso. Fue mi culpa. Yo solo...

-Por mi culpa te golpearon, Kid-kun.- Se refregó los ojos con el brazo.

-No, Chrona. Estoy muy feliz. Pude estar contigo. Pude expresarme. Pero lo más importante, es que ambos sentimos lo mismo. Y haré lo que sea por estar a tu lado.- Chrona lo miró con los ojos bastante abierto. Su lágrimas caían rápidamente, una tras otra. Se levantó de la silla, mirando a los ojos a Kid. Sea acercó a él, puso una mano en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y posói sus labios en los de Kid. Un tierno beso, lleno de sentimientos. Kid se sorprendió ante la acción de Chrona, pero estaba tan contento.

-T-te amo. Te amo, Kid-kun.- Él sonrió. La tomó de la cabeza para acercarla y continuar con el beso.

_Fin._

**¡Ñe, suplico que me perdonen por tardar, estaba falta de inspiración y con muchos deberes!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el final!**

**Gracias a todos, y, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!**


End file.
